Amor Proibido
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Dron) Draco não devia ter se apaixonado justamente por ele. Será que seu amor seria correspondido?


**Titulo:** Amor Proibido | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Ronald Weasley | **Gênero/Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Dron) Draco não devia ter se apaixonado justamente por ele. Será que seu amor seria correspondido?

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **AMOR PROIBIDO**

Estava uma bela tarde de sábado. Os alunos caminhavam animadamente pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. A guerra tinha terminado há um ano e, como comemoração, os professores tinham permitido que seus alunos fossem passear. Lojas como "Floreios e Borrões", "Empório das Corujas" e o "Boticário" estavam cheias de estudantes que queriam comprar o que necessitavam para suas aulas.

Os fanáticos por Quidditch se encontravam na loja "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol", observando e comentando a "Flecha de Fogo", a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, que era feita com madeira de freixo, sua cauda era de ramos de bétula e era capaz de alcançar 240 quilômetros em 10 segundos. Comentavam o último jogo, em que os _Falmouth Falcons_ tinham vencido o _Puddlemere United_ por 280 a 250. A snitch tinha sido apanhada por Edward Simmons, depois de dois dias de jogo.

Alguns casais de namorados caminhavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas, saboreando o tempo agradável. Outros se encontravam na "Sorveteria Florean Fortescue" saboreando os novos sorvetes de morango, com recheio de manteiga de amendoim. Mas a maioria se encontrava na "Casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot", namorando, enquanto se serviam de chá e café, além de uns bolinhos e biscoitinhos.

Os restantes se encontravam no Três Vassouras, conversando e saboreando uma fresquinha cerveja de manteiga ou um Uísque de Fogo.

Os alunos do terceiro ano saíam da Zonko´s com sacos cheios de Bombas de Bosta, Snaps Explosivos, Sabões de Ovas de Sapo, Soluços Doces e Xícaras que Mordem o Nariz. Conversavam animadamente, preparando uma brincadeira para quando chegassem a Hogwarts. Outros alunos saíam das " Gemialidades Weasley" com sacos de Cremes de Canário, Caldeirões de Mentiras, Caramelos Incha Línguas e, até, Vomitilhas. Filch ia ter muitos problemas quando eles chegassem a Hogwarts.

Draco era dos poucos que caminhava, sozinho, por Hogsmeade. O clima de paixão andava pelo ar, mas o loiro tinha um semblante preocupado. Se sentia inseguro. Blaise e Pansy estavam na Dedosdemel, comprando alguns doces, como Varinhas de Alcaçuz, Tabletes de Nugá e Pirulitos de Sangue. Draco, no entanto, só tinha comprado um pequeno saco de Sapos de Chocolate e o tinha guardado para a noite.

Estava passando pela loja "Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol" e estava decidido a entrar, quando viu Ronald Weasley passeando com Lavender Brown. Depois da guerra, para espanto de todos, que pensavam que ele ia namorar Hermione Granger, voltou para Brown. Granger não tinha namorado e estava mais preocupada em estudar para os N.I.E.M.s.

Reparou que a garota se debruçava sobre Weasley enquanto conversavam e ele olhava em volta, como se quisesse, desesperadamente, sair dali. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Draco desviou o olhar. Sentiu seu rosto ficando quente e seu coração batia descompassadamente. Olhou para trás e viu Brown se atirando para os braços de Weasley, o beijando com paixão. Todo aquele calor que sentia se evaporou de imediato como fumaça e sentiu uma dor profunda em seu coração. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo que estava quase chorando e desviou o rosto. Suspirou e abriu os olhos, uma lágrima caindo por seu rosto. Ergueu a mão e limpou a lágrima com cuidado, para que ninguém reparasse. Seria uma vergonha para ele se o vissem chorando. Seu lábio tremia e o apertou com violência, fazendo aparecer um filete de sangue. Tentando, desesperadamente, se separar do casal, correu para uma das carruagens que levaria os alunos de regresso a Hogwarts e entrou. Não queria encontrar ninguém e esperava que Pansy e Blaise não esperassem por ele em Hogsmeade. Fechou a porta com violência e se atirou para o assento. Sentiu seu corpo balançando, enquanto a carruagem começava a andar e fechou a cortina com rapidez. Colocou os joelhos em cima do assento e mordeu o lábio, tentando não chorar. Respirou fundo várias vezes, mas as lágrimas começaram caindo sem que ele pudesse evitar. Soltou um soluço, seu corpo tremendo e se abraçou com força, tentando se confortar. Era um gesto já muito conhecido por si. Seus pais eram pessoas que valorizavam mais a pureza de sangue do que os sentimentos. Ainda se lembrava, aos quatro anos, de acordar á noite, com pesadelos e de correr para o quarto dos pais, mas seu pai gritava para que ele voltasse para a cama e que não chorasse, porque "Malfoys não choram".

Se encolheu e soltou um soluço. Ele era um fraco. Mesmo depois da guerra ter terminado, seu pai não lhe dava a consideração que ele merecia e se sentia um falhado. Colocou a cabeça em cima dos joelhos, embora sua vontade era de bater com ela contra a parede e pensou: _"Idiota! Você é um idiota, Draco Malfoy! Como é que você se pode apaixonar pelo Weasley pobretão!? Como?"._

O loiro estava apaixonado por Ronald Weasley desde seu quarto ano. Sem se aperceber, espiava o ruivo durante as aulas ou durante o café da manhã, no Salão Principal. Observava seu cabelo ruivo, que lhe lembrava o fogo, o desejo proibido, e suas sardas. Adorava sardas. Já não sabia as vezes que olhava para seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos, enquanto ele lhe proferia palavras cheias de raiva.

Só tinha notado que algo estava diferente quando começou a sentir raiva de Potter e Granger. Sempre que o trio de ouro passeava pela escola, sentia uma vontade de assassinar Potter e de estuporar Granger, mas o que realmente fazia era os xingar e xingar suas famílias. No início, não percebia porque tinha sentimentos tão intensos, mas mais tarde, descobriu. Tinha se apaixonado por Weasley. O pobretão, cabeça de cenoura, tinha conquistado seu coração. Mas ele não podia gostar de Weasley. Suas famílias se odiavam. Uma rivalidade que tinha passado de geração em geração e era como uma lei. E Draco tinha quebrado essa lei.

Encostou a cabeça no assento e suspirou. Ia ser uma longa viagem de regresso.

OoOoO

Chegou a Hogwarts e saiu da carruagem. Olhou para a entrada e viu que estava vazia, para sua satisfação. Não queria que vissem seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro e seus cabelos bagunçados. Pensou em ir para seu dormitório, mas teria de passar pelo salão comunal de Slytherin e, de certeza, que se encontravam alunos do primeiro e segundo anos. Não queria que o vissem assim, vulnerável. Se o vissem, logo á noite teria que levar com risinhos e tiradas sarcásticas de seus colegas. Queria ir para um local sossegado. Entrou na escola e subiu as escadas até á Torre de Astronomia. Os corredores, para seu alívio, estavam vazios. Pelo caminho, olhou pela janela, para o enorme relógio que se encontrava na Torre de Astronomia e viu que eram seis horas. Os alunos já estavam chegando a Hogwarts. Os retratos olhavam para ele e comentavam entre si seu estado deplorável. Draco baixou a cabeça, fazendo com que seus cabelos loiros escondessem seu rosto pálido e seus olhos vermelhos. Suspirou e desejou mentalmente que os retratos tivessem sido todos destruídos durante a guerra, para que eles não o incomodassem.

Entrou na Torre de Astronomia e se dirigiu para a janela. Um vento suave bagunçou seus cabelos e ele suspirou. Desejava esquecer aquele desejo que sentia por Weasley. Se sentia um traidor, por gostar dele. Seus pais e os Weasleys nunca permitiriam que eles namorassem.

Se sentou no chão e soluçou, escondendo seu rosto entre as pernas. Se lembrou, quando tinha cinco anos, de perguntar quem eram os Weasleys, depois de ouvir uma conversa escondida entre seus pais. Seu pai fez uma expressão de puro desagrado e lhe respondeu: _" Os Weasleys são os maiores traidores de sangue de nosso mundo, Draco. Nunca seja amigo de um Weasley. Malfoys e Weasleys não se misturam_."

Limpou uma lágrima que caía por seu rosto e ouviu passos. Seus olhos se arregalaram, com medo e, automaticamente, se levantou. Sua mão se dirigiu para o bolso das vestes e retirou a varinha. Com o coração batendo freneticamente contra seu peito, olhou para a porta da Torre. Não sabia quem era. Depois da morte de Voldemort, muitos colegas seus implicavam com ele e esperava que não fosse esse o caso. Estava com a varinha em riste, pronto para atacar e perguntou, com voz trêmula:

-Quem…quem está ai? – Os passos continuaram, cada vez mais perto e o loiro exclamou - Apareça!

Para seu espanto, Ronald Weasley apareceu á porta e se olharam nos olhos. Draco percebeu que os olhos azuis cristalinos de Weasley estavam brilhantes. O Gryffindor olhou para ele, desconfiado e o loiro guardou a varinha dentro do uniforme. Sabia que Weasley não o atacaria se ele não o atacasse. Percebeu que o ruivo olhava, admirado, para seu rosto e pensou que, provavelmente, seus olhos estariam vermelhos, mas tentou se abstrair desse pensamento e perguntou, sarcástico:

-Weasley, o que está fazendo aqui? Porque não está com sua namoradinha?

-Eu e Lavender terminámos. – Respondeu o ruivo, com voz suave. Draco não pode evitar dar um sorrisinho com a resposta do Gryffindor mas, se lembrou do beijo e logo ficou sério. O fitou com raiva e falou, sarcástico:

-Não foi isso que vi em Hogsmeade.

-Como sabe? - Perguntou Ron, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e erguendo uma sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse. Draco se xingou mentalmente: _"Seu Idiota!"._ Como se tinha deixado apanhar pelo Gryffindor?

-Eu estava passeando em Hogsmeade e reparei. – Comentou casualmente, tentando não se lembrar da dor que tinha sentido no peito ao ver eles se beijando.

-Eu acabei com ela depois. Ela estava sempre grudada em mim. – Respondeu o ruivo, naturalmente – E eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa.

Draco não disse nada, mas sentiu que seu peito se comprimia com a resposta de Weasley. Um misto de raiva e curiosidade invadiu o loiro, que queria saber de quem ele gostava. Comprimiu os lábios e tentou afastar seus pensamentos. Percebeu que Ron o olhava com curiosidade e o fitou, desconfiado. _"Porque ele estava falando tudo isso? Será que_ …" – Pensou, mas logo afastou seus pensamentos. Weasley nunca iria gostar dele desse jeito. Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que ecoava no local:

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Você está escondendo algo, eu sei. – Falou Ron, se aproximando do loiro, que estremeceu – E eu vou descobrir o que é.

O loiro empalideceu, engoliu em seco e se perguntou: _"Como ele sabia?"_

Viu que o ruivo estava próximo dele e que sorria vitorioso. Cruzou os braços, tentando demonstrar que suas palavras não o tinham afetado e perguntou, tentando fazer com que sua voz soasse normal:

-Porque você diz isso? – O ruivo sorriu, como se soubesse que ele ia fazer essa pergunta e respondeu:

-Porque você está sempre me observando. – Draco nada disse e se perguntou como é que o Wasley tinha ficado tão observador. Por momentos, temeu que tinha sido sua culpa, que tinha se deixado apanhar.

-Tenho notado seus olhares. – Continuou o ruivo, para Draco, que continuou calado – E eu sinto que enlouqueço sempre que você me olha.

O Slytherin arregalou os olhos, com a revelação e, com o choque, descruzou os braços. Seu coração batia descompassadamente e viu que Weasley se colocava á frente dele e, com sua mão, o puxava para si. Se olharam nos olhos e Draco viu que os olhos azuis do Gryffindor estavam dilatados de desejo. Ron acariciava seus braços, suavemente e o loiro estremeceu com o toque. Seu coração acelerou e perguntou, sua voz soando fraca a seus ouvidos:

-O que…o que você está fazendo?

-Tocando em você. – Respondeu o Gryffindor, como se fosse óbvio.

-Porque?

-Porque eu desejo. – E, lentamente, dirigiu seu rosto para o pescoço de Draco e inspirou o perfume dele. O loiro estremeceu e soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer. Se apercebendo do que tinha feito, mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos. Não queria olhar para Weasley. Se sentia envergonhado. Um toque delicado em seus cabelos loiros o fez abrir, lentamente, os olhos e ver os olhos do ruivo pregados nos seus. Lentamente, Ron aproximou seu rosto do de Draco, que estremeceu de expectativa, e o beijou. O beijo foi suave, os lábios de ambos se roçando um contra o outro. Draco sentiu um arrepio passando pelo corpo. Levantou suas mãos e acariciou delicadamente as costas do ruivo, sentindo o tecido da camiseta que ele utilizava, e subiu lentamente. Ron gemeu em resposta, estremecendo de desejo e o prensou contra a parede de pedra fria. O loiro estremeceu com a temperatura fria da parede, mas não se importou. Continuou subindo pelas costas de Weasley com as mãos, até que parou nos cabelos do ruivo e sentiu que eram macios. Entreabriu sua boca, sentindo o ruivo deslizar sua língua para dentro de sua boca e aprofundaram o beijo. Era um beijo avassalador e quente, ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e calmo. Draco acariciava os cabelos do ruivo, temendo que tudo fosse um sonho, ou uma trapaça de sua mente. Mas não, era tudo real.

Lentamente, se afastaram, ofegantes, tentando respirar um pouco. Draco abriu os olhos, que não tinha reparado que tinha fechado e olhou para o rosto de Ron. Viu que seus olhos estavam brilhantes. Sorriu ao ver seus lábios vermelhos e inchados e seu cabelo ruivo desalinhado. O ruivo acariciou sua bochecha e comentou:

-Você fica adorável quando está envergonhado. – O loiro sorriu, ruborizando com as palavras do Gryffindor e Ron declarou:

-Eu te amo. – Draco, ao ouvir a frase que mais tinha sonhado em toda sua vida da pessoa que amava, estremeceu de prazer.

-Eu…eu também te amo. – Sussurrou para o ruivo, que sorriu. Se fitaram por alguns momentos, perdidos nos olhares um do outro até que Ron pediu, timidamente:

-Quer namorar comigo? – Draco sorriu, emocionado com a pergunta do Gryffindor e respondeu:

-É o que eu mais quero. – Sorriram e lentamente, aproximaram seus rostos e encostaram seus lábios um no outro, iniciando mais um beijo. Um beijo suave e cálido, que o loiro queria aprofundar mais, mas um pensamento terrível lhe surgiu. Se afastou de rompante do outro, assustado e estremeceu. Ron, sentindo seu desconforto, perguntou:

-Que aconteceu?

-Como será com nossas famílias? – Perguntou Draco, com semblante preocupado – Eles não irão gostar que nós estejamos juntos.

Ron parou de sorrir e admitiu:

-Não sei, mas enquanto estiver com você, nada nos irá separar.

-Weasley…. – Falou Draco, mas foi interrompido pelo ruivo, que pediu:

-Me trate por Ron.

-Ron…. – Falou o loiro, lentamente, como se saboreasse o nome que saia de seus lábios – Me chame Draco.

-Draco… – Sussurrou o ruivo, com sensualidade, fazendo com que o Slytherin estremecesse de prazer. Nunca pensou que seu nome soasse tão bem pela voz de Weasley – Não importa o que acontecerá amanhã, viva o presente. Eu não quero que se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem. Nada nem ninguém nos separará.

Draco sorriu com a resposta do ruivo e compreendeu que ele estava sendo otimista. Mesmo ele sendo um Malfoy e Ron um Weasley, percebeu que eles iriam lutar pelo amor deles. Até ao fim.

Fim

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Bem, Espero que tenham gostado dessa one-shot. Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir ou criticar. Bjs :D


End file.
